


Calendar Girl: January

by Hmtomcat (TJfan72)



Series: Calendar Girl [2]
Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJfan72/pseuds/Hmtomcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac plans a special New Year's surprise for Harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Girl: January

**Author's Note:**

> originally published in January 2001.

Okay, let's make sure everything's ready. Tonight, everything has to be perfect. In a few hours, it will be a new year, symbolizing a new beginning for me and Harm. We've been through so much to get to this point that I want us to go into the next year with nothing but hope for what the year will bring for our relationship. I want tonight to be so special that I've got everything planned right down to the last detail.

I check my appearance in the mirror above my dresser, smoothing my midnight blue velvet dress over my torso as I turn to one side and to the other, studying the effect. The off-the-shoulder dress has long, form-fitting sleeves and the bodice accentuates my curves in a way I'm sure Harm will appreciate. The skirt is full, falling to my ankles. My shoes are satin heels, dyed to match the deep blue of the dress. Around my neck I am wearing a pearl choker, the milky white color providing a nice contrast to my dark clothes. Both the dress and the shoes represent a rare indulgence for me. I don't get much of a chance to really dress up outside of the occasional military ball, but when searching through my closet and small selection of fancy dresses, I didn't find anything suitable for the effect that I want to create tonight, so I dragged Harriet to the mall for a little shopping expedition a few days ago.

My dress and shoes aren't my only indulgences for tonight. During the same shopping trip, I stopped at Victoria's Secret and bought a little something to wear later tonight. A little bit closer to midnight, I'll slip into the bedroom to change, making my grand entrance in an outfit that definitely will have one Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. eating out of the palm of my hand.

With a mind to my plans for later tonight, I yank the bed covers off the bed, tossing them in the closet. I'll worry about those later. I remake the bed with the satin sheets that I also bought a few days ago, pausing to run my hand over the crisp, cool sheets, smiling to myself as I imagine what it will feel like, the sensual feeling of the smooth sheets over our heated skin. Whoa, girl. It's not as much fun to get all hot and bothered without Harm here to share the experience and he's not due to arrive for another thirty-four minutes, although I should probably add another five to ten minutes given his propensity to be late.

After the sheets comes the thick satin comforter in the same champagne color as the sheets. Although I don't indulge in the real thing for obvious reasons, I thought champagne as a color is rather appropriate for tonight. Tonight is about celebration and I intend on giving Harm a night he'll never forget as we celebrate a new year and our still-new relationship.

Satisfied that everything is ready in the bedroom, I leave the room, closing the door behind me. That door will remain closed until I'm ready to spring that part of my plan on Harm. On my way to the kitchen to check on our dinner, I stop at the fireplace and place another log on the fire. So far, everything looks perfect – satin sheets on the bed, romantic fire crackling in the fire place. I just hope he doesn't think I've gone overboard. I've never gone through this much trouble for a man before, so I only hope I haven't overdone it.

Enough of that. If everything goes as planned tonight, ending the same way many of our nights together now tend to, I doubt all the setup I've done will be at the forefront of Harm's thoughts. I smile at that thought as I head for the kitchen, stopping in my tracks when I hear a knock at the apartment door. That can't be him already. Harm is never early. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the door and look through the peephole. It is Harm, looking gorgeous as usual. I open the door, raising an eyebrow at him as he gives me a too brief kiss before he enters the apartment carrying his cover and a bouquet of roses of the deepest crimson hue. "Are you sure you got the time right?" I tease as he hands me the roses and sets his cover on the table near the door. I inhale their fragrant scent, noticing him giving me the once over out of the corner of my eye, the gleam in his eyes telling me that he definitely likes what he sees. Good. "You're early."

He gives me that patented 'flyboy' grin and I have to remind myself to breathe. He simply shrugs as he tells me, "I wanted to see you." Maybe he has a sense of how special I want tonight to be – not that every night I spend with Harm isn't special in its own right. Then again, I would think between my new clothes and his winter mess dress that I insisted he wear, figuring out that tonight will be spectacular shouldn't have been too hard. "So where are we going?"

"Going?" I echo with a sly smile as I look up from the flowers. "What makes you think we're going anywhere?"

"You mean we're not?" he counters and I can't tell if he sounds relieved or disappointed. He motions to his uniform. "Then what's with the mess dress? I can't even remember the last time I wore the blue mess dress."

"Not in all the years I've known you," I point out, walking around him in a slow circle. It's not quite the same as the whites, but I've always thought just about any uniform does something for Harm or maybe he does something for the uniform. Even plain khaki uniforms look good on Harm. And I'll never forget the feeling that coursed through me the first time I saw him in cammies. Or maybe it was the fact that since he was undercover as a Gunny and I was an officer that gave that entire fantasy the air of the erotic and the forbidden. I'll have to remember that for another time. I complete my circle, my eyes moving up from the floor, slowly going over his entire form, before I meet his gaze. "I've always been a sucker for the whites, but those blues definitely look good on you, too."

He takes one of my hands and lifts it above my head and I do a slow, graceful spin, my skirt flaring out around me. Once I'm facing him again, he pulls me against him, careful not to crush the roses, his hands resting on my back. "That dress definitely looks better than good on you. You're very beautiful, Sarah," he says softly as his head dips towards mine. I part my lips slightly in anticipation as his lips lightly brush over mine. His touch is so soft and gentle, but it sets the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as much as any of the fiery, passionate kisses we have exchanged.

I smile as we break apart, my free hand resting over the gold wings and medals on his chest. "Hello to you, too," I say. "Why don't you take a seat at the table while I put these in some water, check on dinner, bring out our salads and get us something to drink?"

As I head for the kitchen with my roses, I hear Harm go to the stereo behind me, opening the CD player. I had already placed a couple of discs in the player – another of my little touches to make tonight perfect. He must approve of my choice of music, because almost immediately, I hear the player close again and the soft classical music fills the apartment.

I grab a vase and am filling it with water when I sense Harm come up behind me, putting his hands on my waist. I force myself to concentrate on setting the vase on the counter and artfully arranging the fragrant blossoms in it while I feel Harm's hot breath against my ear as his hands slowly caress my stomach through my clothes. "Something smells good," he whispers and I lean back just a little into his embrace.

"I called your grandmother for recipe suggestions for tonight," I reply, although I have a feeling he's not really referring to the food. At least he'd better not be, considering what I paid for the tiny bottle of the perfume I'm wearing tonight.

"I wasn't referring to the food," he counters, lightly trailing kisses along my jaw and up to my ear, "although that smells good as well."

"Why, thank you," I reply, reluctant to pull away from him, but I do so that I can check on the casserole simmering in the oven. Calculating the time left for the casserole to cook, I grab the two foil-wrapped baked potatoes sitting on top of the stove and set them on either side of the casserole dish on the rack before closing the oven door.

I move to the fridge and pull out the salad I had fixed earlier along with a bottle of sparkling cider. Setting them on the counter while Harm merely watches, I grab a champagne bucket from a cabinet and fill it with ice, setting the bottle of cider inside. I move to pick up the bucket and the salad, but Harm waves me off and picks up the salad himself, following me back out to the table after I grab the vase of roses as well.

"Sit," I order with a smile after he sets the salad on the table. I set the roses at the center of the table and the bucket next to them. "This is my surprise for you, so all you need to do is to sit back and enjoy."

As he sits down, he tells me, "I definitely appreciate this. You've obviously gone through a lot of trouble tonight."

"Thank you," I reply as I prepare our salads. "I want tonight to be special."

"Every night with you is special," he says and I smile, very touched. We know how we feel about each other, but we've never been two people who have ever used a lot of words to express how we feel about each other. Most of our expressions of affection, even before our relationship moved beyond friendship and into the romantic, have always been non-verbal. Maybe that's part of what got us into trouble in Australia – we didn't know how to talk about our feelings for each other. Okay, I need to stop thinking about that. Nothing matters anymore except for me, Harm and this beautiful passion between us that we can't and won't hide anymore.

I lean over and give him a kiss as I set his salad bowl on top of the plate in front of him. "I think every night with you is special, too," I agree. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you, too, Sarah," he echoes, his use of my real name warming me inside as I set my own salad on the table, and then take the cider from the bucket. I pop the top off and pour us both a glass before setting the bottle back into the bucket. I am about to sit down in my chair when Harm holds up his hand to stop me. "Wait."

I give him a puzzled glance as he gets up and comes over to my chair, pulling it out for me. Once again, I'm touched as I sit down and he pushes my chair in before retaking his own. "A gentleman should always hold a chair out for a lady," he points out, taking my hand in his across the table, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

I've never really had much opportunity to think of myself as a 'lady' and I'm not usually one who feels that I have to have doors held open for me or polite touches like that. I'm used to, since I am a Marine, working hard to be considered just one of the guys. But when Harm does it, it's just one of those non-verbal touches to show me just how much I mean to him. For such an arrogant, cocky flyboy, he really is quite the gentleman most of the time.

Letting go of his hand, I lift up my champagne flute and Harm does likewise. Now that the moment is here, I'm not quite sure what to say. I'd thought before tonight about actually writing out a toast, but nothing I came up with sounded quite right to my ears, so I decided to just speak from the heart. But now that it's time, I can't believe how nervous I am.

Harm looks at me with concern at my silence, but I merely smile. "I'm fine," I assure him. "I just....we've never been ones for many words between us, so I'm finding it a little hard to put what I want to say into words." I pause for a moment, take a breath to compose myself, and then continue, "I can't begin to express you much you mean to me. When I was first told that my new partner was a former pilot, I honestly wasn't expecting much. But at Red Rock Mesa, when you put yourself on the line for me and my uncle, despite hardly knowing me and despite the way I had apparently betrayed you, I knew how wrong I was. Looking back, I think that's when I first started falling in love with you. So many times over the years, you've been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. I'm just so thankful that you've always seemed to be able to look past all that. Since we've finally admitted that we love each other, I think I'm more secure in the knowledge that you will always be there for me. By the same token, I hope you know that I will always be there for you as well, because I love you, Harmon Rabb, Jr. Now that we're finally on the same page with each other and our feelings, I want us to look forward to this New Year coming with a sense of hope and promise for what will bring to us and our relationship. To hope and promise." As I finish, I take a shaky breath and smile at Harm as we clink our glasses together, before taking a drink.

"That was beautiful," he compliments me, reaching over and brushing a stray tear off my cheek with his thumb. "You're right; we're usually not people for saying a lot, at least not to each other. Funny thing for two lawyers, isn't it? But I do want to say a little bit about how much you mean to me as well. You've always stood by me as well and there were times when I didn't deserve it either, especially after...." he trails off, looking down at the table for a moment. I know what he's referring to, but I don't want to think about it either. It took a long time, but we've finally managed to put that major misstep behind us. Finally, he continues, "Anyway, I can't remember ever looking forward to a New Year with as much anticipation as I am this one and it's because I now have you at my side, facing the New Year with me. I agree, we should look forward to the coming year with a sense of hope and promise and I will do everything in my power to make sure that this year is everything that you – that we - hope it will be."

As we clink our glasses again and take another drink, I smile at the thought of how well everything is going. Tonight has been perfect so far and the best thing is that it's just the beginning....

* * *

 

I don't often cook since I usually don't have the time to devote to it, but dinner turned out really well. My compliments to Harm's grandmother on her excellent recipes and suggestions for the meal tonight. Harm smiles at me as he pushes his plate back. "That was delicious," he praises me. "My compliments to the chef."

"You should thank your grandmother," I remind him. "She's the one who provided me with the recipe for the chicken casserole. She said it was a favorite of yours."

"She's right, and thank you for going to the trouble of making it," he says. He pushes his chair back from the table and stands, coming around the table and pulling out my chair. He holds his hand out to me and I take it, clasping my fingers around his as he helps me up.

"Maybe I have this dance?" he asks formally, bowing slightly at the waist. I have to smile. This may have come as a surprise to him, but he's really gotten into all the pomp and circumstance of this evening.

"I'd be delighted, Commander," I reply just as formally as I step into his arms, one arm draped over his shoulder, my other hand clasped tightly in his. I sigh contentedly as we slowly begin moving to the music in the space I'd cleared away earlier just for this.

"Mind if I ask you something, Mac?" he asks after a moment. After I nod in reply, he continues, "I can't begin to say how much I appreciate all the trouble you've gone through to make tonight special. I'm just kind of curious as to how all this came about."

If he thinks tonight has been special so far, he hasn't seen anything yet. But it's not quite time for that part of the evening yet. Sarah, stop thinking about that. Harm just asked you a question. "I'm not sure that I can really explain it," I reply. "With this being New Year's Eve, I wanted tonight to be special. Remember earlier when I talked about hope and promise for the New Year? This is our first New Year's together as a couple and I thought we should do something nice to commemorate that. For some reason, I wanted a formal air to tonight – almost like a ball or a party, only this one just for two, to answer your earlier question about the mess dress. I'm not sure if this all makes any sense."

"It makes plenty sense," he replies, the hand on my back sliding down over my hip. He gives me a sensual grin. "I can't wait to see what else you have in mind for tonight."

If his hand doesn't stop what it's doing, I may forget all about my plans for the rest of the night and lead him to the bedroom right now. But the knowledge that what I have in mind will be more fun than just getting down and doing it holds me back. Besides, it won't be too much longer. His hand stops its caress and he looks at me, his grin becoming wider. "Forget to put something on?" he teases while I can feel against my stomach a more physical reaction to his little discovery.

"That's for me to know," I retort, "and you to find out....later." Actually, foregoing panties was something of a practical matter. The problem with planning what amounts to a grand seduction is that just the preparation and anticipation is arousing in and of itself. I've been in a constant state of want and need since long before he even arrived this evening. If I were wearing them right now, they would have been soaked long ago.

There's a gleam in his eye and a seductive rumble to his voice as he asks, "How much later?"

I pretend to ponder the question for a moment, and then I reply with a saucy grin, "Well, since you're so impatient, I suppose I can start preparing the next part of your surprise. But first, I need you to sit down on the couch." I take his hand and lead him over to the couch, pulling my hand away from his before he can pull me down onto the couch with him.

"No, I need to prepare what's coming next," I remind him as I walk around to the back of the couch, grabbing the silk scarf I had left on the end table earlier. Harm turns his head and watches as I carefully fold the scarf.

"Is that what I think it is?"

I nod as I finish folding the silk and place it around his head, making sure that his eyes are covered. After tying it securely at the back of his head, I lean forward to whisper in his ear, "How am I supposed to prepare a surprise if you can see what I'm doing? But if you'll be very good and don't peek, I can guarantee you'll like what I'm planning."

I slide my hands down his chest and lightly press against the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to gasp softly. "Soon," I promise, before letting my hands trail back up. I turn his head slightly so I can give him a kiss before I move off to begin my preparations.

With a look back at Harm, whom I can tell is having a hard time waiting patiently just from the way he is trying not to fidget, I go into my bedroom to change into my other outfit for tonight. I pull off my dress and carefully hang it back in the closet to be taken to the cleaners later. I then remove the strapless bra I wore with the dress and kick off my shoes, standing in front of the mirror dressed only in thigh-high stockings.

Next, I pull out of my lingerie drawer the black satin merry widow I had bought at Victoria's Secret and put it on, struggling a little bit with the hooks and eyes at the back. The person who designed something like this sure as hell couldn't have been a woman. Finally, I get it fastened then I hook the garter straps to my stockings, turning to survey myself in the mirror. It's a little more confining that what I usually like to wear – which is why I didn't just put this on earlier and wear it under my dress – but it's perfect for the effect I'm going for now.

I pause for a moment, holding the matching thong panties. I had kind of promised Harm that he would get to discover what I hadn't been wearing under my dress, so I'm tempted to leave them off and just wear the merry widow, stockings and shoes. I mean, if I do wear them, they'll come off eventually anyway. Nah, I'll put them on. If Harm doesn't like it, he can just take them off of me. Now *there's* an idea that makes me tingle in a pleasurable way.

To complete the outfit, I grab a pair of black heels from my closet and slip into them. They have higher heels than the shoes I wore with my dress, but I'm not going to be walking much in them. These are seduction shoes, not walking shoes.

I pull a short matching robe on, fastening it around my waist, and freshen my perfume and lipstick before returning to the living room to find Harm still waiting with the blindfold on. "Mac?" he asks, probably sensing more than hearing my presence since the heels don't make any noise on the carpet and I had left the bedroom door open when I had gone in there.

"Almost ready," I tell him, going to the table and grabbing the bucket with cider. The cider is still cold, but the ice is melting so I take it to the kitchen, where I empty the bucket and refill it. I grab two fresh flutes from the cabinet and carry everything back to the bedroom, setting it all on the dresser. I then return to the kitchen for the bowls of strawberries – a pain to find in the middle of winter, but should be worth it – and whipped cream that I had stored earlier in the fridge.

After I set these in the bedroom as well, I return to the living room and walk over to Harm, reaching behind his head to untie the scarf. He blinks several times as his eyes re-accustom themselves to the light. His eyes refocused, he gives me a puzzled glance, probably expecting me to be wearing a little more – or less, perhaps – than I currently am. I grin as I take his hands and pull him up from the couch. "There's more," I promise in my best seductive voice, referring to what I am wearing, "but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight against him, his hands sliding under the edge of my robe to caress my buttocks. "Garters now?" he asks as his lips nuzzle a sensitive patch of skin just behind my ears as his hands continue their exploration. "And a thong? You weren't wearing that earlier." He slides a finger under my thong, pulling on it so that it rubs against my center just right, bringing a low moan from me.

"Just part of the package," I reply, whispering against his chest as I struggle to think through the cloud of arousal. Feeling my control of the situation slipping away, I decide it's time to return to my plans for this evening. Reluctantly, I pull out of his arms and take his hands again. "Time to take this into the bedroom."

Walking backwards, I lead him into the bedroom, stopping next to the bed. Harm glances around and murmurs appreciatively, "Very nice." Motioning to him to stay where he is, I go to the dresser and pour us each a glass of cider.

I hand him one of the glasses and lift mine up. "To new beginnings," I proclaim, clinking my glass against his.

"To new beginnings," he echoes. This time, there's no table between us, so we link our arms before raising our flutes to our lips. After draining and lowering our glasses, I take his and return to the dresser, filling the glasses again. I then set the full glasses on the night stand next to the strawberries and cream, Harm's eyes on me the entire time.

I turn to face him, my hands on the sash of my robe. My eyes on his, I slowly pull on the ends, undoing the knot at my waist and letting the robe fall open so he can see a hint of the merry widow underneath. His breathing quickens just a bit as I grasp the robe at my shoulders and languidly pull it off my shoulders, eventually dropping my hands so that the robe can fall to the floor, exposing me completely to Harm's heated gaze. Much as I did earlier, I turn around so that he can see me from all angles.

Harm doesn't say anything, merely staring at me with eyes that have gone smoky gray with passion. Taking advantage of his momentary inability to move, I reach out and unfasten his jacket and let my hands slide up under the lapels to his shoulders, sliding the jacket down his arms, catching it before it can fall to the floor. Somehow, I don't think Harm would appreciate his mess dress being in a messy pile on the floor of my bedroom, no matter what the circumstances. I carefully lay it over the back of the chair near the closet while Harm still watches, his eyes seemingly unable to decide if they want to focus on the swell of my breasts or my exposed rear.

Smiling to myself, I return to Harm and wrap my arms around his waist, unfastening his cummerbund as I rub myself against him, relishing the feel of his erection growing harder against me. "Enjoying yourself, Commander?" I tease in a seductive whisper as I pull away and lay the cummerbund with his jacket.

"Maybe I should ask if you're enjoying teasing me?" he counters softly. I smile slyly as I sashay back towards him.

"I'm not teasing," I reply softly as I take one of his hands and unfasten the cuff link at his wrist, pressing a kiss to the now exposed skin. "I'm seducing you. Trust me, in a while, you'll appreciate all the trouble I'm going to."

"You'll have to promise to let me return the favor sometime," he requests as I move to his other wrist, repeating my actions. A tremor travels through my body as I imagine ways in which Harm can return the favor at a later date.

"I look forward to it," I reply as I unfasten his belt and slowly pull it from the loops, tossing it towards the closet. Allowing my hands to *accidentally* brush against his zipper, I unfasten the button at his waist so I can pull his shirt from his pants. Working up from the bottom, I unbutton his shirt, taking my time with each button, pausing after each to caress the firm muscles of his stomach and chest through his undershirt, feeling his nipples pebble at my touch.

Eventually, I reach his shoulders and push his shirt off, again laying it carefully on the chair with the rest of his uniform. Licking my lips, I turn Harm towards the bed and push him to sit down on the edge, kneeling on the floor between his legs. Lifting up the edge of his undershirt, I dip down and press light kisses to the exposed skin, my tongue darting out to trace the outline of his washboard abs. As I work my way upward, pushing his shirt up with my hands, making each movement a caress, I feel him struggling to control his breathing beneath my touch.

I pull away slightly, catching a mildly disappointed look from Harm at the loss of contact. I pull his undershirt up over his head and toss it behind me, baring him from the waist up. I dip back down to his waist, working my way back up again, caressing him with my hands and lips, finally latching into one nipple to a harsh groan from Harm as I nip at the sensitive skin with my teeth. His hands, meanwhile, slide down my back as far as they can reach before sliding up again.

After repeating my assault on his other nipple, I pull away again, sitting back on my heels as I remove his shoes and socks. "Stand," I order, moving back up on my knees as he does so. He sucks in a sharp breath as I slow slide his zipper down, my hand following in a caress. Slowly, I pull down his pants and boxers, taking in a sharp breath of my own at the sight of his huge cock jutting outward. I pick up his pants and boxers after he steps out of them and take over to the chair before returning to step into his arms as he lowers his mouth to mine.

Lost in the feeling of his arms around me, the sensation of his mouth on mine and the pleasure of his tongue's frenzied exploration, I let him push me backwards onto the bed as he falls down with me, his mouth moving from my lips and down to the exposed column of my throat above the pearl choker. But feel of the cool satin comforter beneath me shocks me back to reality and I realize that I'm in danger of losing control over my little game of seduction.

Summoning my strength, I push against Harm's shoulders and roll him onto his back, straddling his thighs. "Now, Commander," I tease, smiling down at him, "when I said you will get to return the favor later, I meant much later – as in another day. This is *my* seduction and all you have to do right now is lie back, relax and enjoy." I grin as I run my hand over his erection, my smile growing wider at his sharp intake of breath. "Okay, perhaps relax is the wrong word."

"You drive a *hard* bargain, Colonel," he retorts, emphasizing the word hard, as I lean over and grab the strawberries and cream from the night stand and set them next to us on the bed. I then pick up one of the glasses of cider and take a sip as he watches and waits. Biting my lower lip, I tip my glass slightly, letting a small amount of the bubbly liquid drizzle over Harm's chest and stomach.

Setting the glass down on the table, I dip my head and lap the cider up, carefully to go over his skin several times, making sure I have licked every last drop from his skin. "Mmmm," I murmur. "Very delicious."

As I lean forward and kiss him, my tongue slipping into his mouth in gentle exploration, I reach over and pick a strawberry from the bowl, dipping it in the whipped cream. I break off the kiss and feed Harm the strawberry, watching intently as he sucks the cream off the berry before biting it off the stem. I toss the stem back into the bowl and prepare another berry, handing it to Harm. He offers it to me and I repeat his actions of sucking the cream off first, closing my eyes as I do so. After consuming the berry, I lean down and kiss him again, tasting the fruit and cream on his lips.

I take another berry and this time I tear the stem off first, deciding to skip the cream this time. Placing the berry between my teeth, I offer it to him with my mouth, our lips meeting in the middle as we consume the luscious fruit together. "You taste of strawberries, cream and cider," he comments as I pull away and dip another berry in the cream.

"So do you," I reply, this time using the strawberry to dab cream in a line between his nipples, following the fruit with my mouth as I eat up the cream off his skin before eating the berry. I repeat my actions with another strawberry, this time drawing a heart on his chest. After I've cleaned up the cream, I offer the strawberry to him to eat.

I continue feasting on the fruit and on him, slowly and methodically moving down his torso, sometimes offering him the strawberry to eat, sometimes eating it myself, and sometimes sharing it with him. The lower I move down his body, the more ragged his breath and mine become, both of us anticipating where my movements will eventually take me.

After I tease him mercilessly by lapping up cream dotted around his groin area, carefully avoiding his rock hard cock, I take another strawberry and overload it with cream, dabbing the excess on the tip of his erection. After I eat the strawberry and toss the stem away, I lower my head, taking his tip into my mouth on a sharp hiss of breath from him.

Slowly, languidly, I twirl my tongue around the head, moving over it again and again until I'm sure that I've licked up every last drop of cream while I circle my fingers around the base, massaging upwards with my hand while my lips and tongue move downward. Relaxing my throat, I take him into my mouth as far as I can, my lips sliding up and down his hard length while my fingers slide down to cup his balls. I can feel his body tense beneath mine, signaling his impending climax.

"Sarah," he gasps, pleading, but I lift my eyes and give a tiny shake of my head so that he understands my intentions. His fingers tighten around the comforter as his breathing becomes more labored. My fingers slide back just a little further to press against him and he shudders hard, climaxing into my mouth. After making sure that I have taken up every drop of his offering, I release him from my mouth and stretch out beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Before you ask," I tell him as his body's tremors continue as he comes down from the peak, "that was just the beginning."

Harm laughs lightly as he runs a hand down my side and over my hip, pulling me closer against him. "I'm going to have to work really hard to come up with something to top this favor, won't I?" he muses.

"I have a feeling that you're up to the task," I reply as his hand slides back up my body, stopping just under my breast. He looks at me, a question in his eyes. I guess I can understand that. I have maintained a tight control over this entire evening. But Harm needs time to recover and, as arousing as it is to give him pleasure, my body could use a little attention, so I nod my consent.

Harm sits up and pushes me onto my back, his gaze sweeping my body. A hand slides over my body, stopping to cup my mound, his fingers pressing against my woman's center as I push my hips against his hand, anxious for more. "I've barely touched you," he marvels softly, leaning down to whisper against my ear, "and you're already so hot and wet. Do you know how that makes me feel, that just the thought of being with me and the pleasure that you gave me arouses you so much?"

Numbly, I nod. I'd never been one for much talking during sex, figuring that there were other, more pleasurable things, a mouth could be used for. Then, early in our romantic relationship, Harm and I had gotten called in on our day off to go to Norfolk. Frustrated at our plans – which actually didn't involve much beyond staying in bed all day - being ruined, we had both spent quite a bit of the day thinking about what we would have been doing if some idiot Lieutenant whose daddy was Admiral-somebody-or-another hadn't gotten himself thrown in the brig.

By the time we had finished up for the day and headed for the BOQ, we were both horny as hell and had practically attacked each other as soon as we had walked through the door of Harm's room.   During our frenzied sex, Harm had described for me in quite explicit detail what he'd imagined doing to me all day long. After it was over and we'd managed to drag ourselves from the floor to the bed, I'd asked him about it since he hadn't shown a tendency for a lot of talking during sex either. He'd just chalked it up to being driven crazy with want and need all day long. But I'd decided that I liked it and now, although Harm's still not really a talker during sex – his mouth usually *is* busy doing other things - he usually makes sure to throw in a few comments to arouse me even more.

I gasp for breath as his hand moves back up my body to caress the swell of my breast above the merry widow. "You know," he continues, "when I first discovered earlier that you weren't wearing panties under your dress, I really wanted to lean you over the table and take you right there and then." I shiver involuntarily at the imagery and make a mental note to go without panties again during dinner at some future date.

"But I do like this so much," he says, blowing lightly against my ear as I shiver again. "Sometimes, I'll watch you in the office and I can't help imagining you without your uniform. But this is so much better than the best fantasy I've had. I bet no one looks at you in your prim, proper Marine Colonel's uniform and imagines what you look like dressed for sex. Or what you look like sprawled out on the bed, your skin flushed, just waiting for me to enter you."

"Only for you," I mumble, which again is true. I've never gone through all this for a man before.   To be honest, Harm's the first one I've truly wanted to go through all this for. For really the first time in my life, it's more than just sex.

Harm reaches to the side and I turn my head, watching him dip a strawberry in the whipped cream. I lick my lips in anticipation, remembering how good it tasted to eat the cream off him. He dabs the berry against my lips, then eats it. Then he lowers his head to mine, his tongue carefully licking up the cream. My lips part, but he pulls away after lapping up the cream and gets another strawberry, this time offering it to me with his mouth. Before he can pull away this time, I lick up some stray juice from the corner of his mouth.

He grins as he gets another cream-covered berry, this time dabbing it down the center of my chest as far as he can into the valley between my breasts. His tongue follows the trail of cream down my skin and I wrap one hand around a bar of my headboard. Placing his hands on the underside of my breasts, he pushes upward, releasing them from the confines of the merry widow. Licking his lips, he takes another berry and overloads it with cream as my breath quickens, realizing what he's about to do. I think my heart stops in my chest when he twirls the strawberry around one hardened nipple then the other, then offers me the berry.

He looks from one side to the other, as if undecided about which to taste first. "Harm, please," I plea, going crazy with the exquisite torture. Finally, he lowers his head to one breast and takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking the cream off it as my fingers tighten their hold on the headboard, my breath now coming in short gasps. I lick my suddenly dry lips as he moves to my other breast, taking his sweet time making sure he takes up all the cream.

He takes another berry and applies more cream to my breasts. As he is eating it up, his hand moves down my body and slides under the waistband of my thong, pushing it down as I lift my hips. Releasing my breast, he moves down and finishes sliding the panties down my legs, tossing them to the floor before lying down with his head between my legs. I rotate hips towards him, desperately wanting and then I feel a finger lightly trailing along my folds, just barely touching, but I'm so aroused I feel it as if I'd just been zapped with electricity.

I close my eyes as I feel his hot breath against my slick skin, sucking in a breath as I feel his tongue following the same path as his finger. "Yes," I hiss, lifting my hips against his mouth as his tongue dips into my folds, lapping up my juices while I feel his thumb pressed against my swollen nub. I realize that all the anticipation and arousal of the last few hours has me dangerously close to the edge and I fight against my impending peak, wanting to draw this out as long as possible.

Harm must realize that I'm close and fighting it, because I think I hear him encourage me, "Let it come, Sarah." My eyes flutter open and my eyes meet his and he nods slightly. A few seconds later, I cry out his name as I come in a blinding flash of light. After a moment, I feel the bed shift and open my eyes to find Harm on his side next to me, propped up on an elbow looking down at me.

Slowly, I slide a hand down his side and over his hip before dropping it down over his thigh to brush against his now-hardened length. I roll onto my side facing him as my hand continues caressing him, encouraging him harder. After all, we still haven't made love and the evening isn't over yet.

Realizing what I'm doing, Harm slides his hand between my thighs, his fingers working on arousing me all over again. I scoot my upper body forward slightly so that I can kiss him, tasting on his lips an arousing combination of strawberries, cream and sex. The food during sex is definitely an idea to use again later.

After a few minutes, I pull my mouth away from his and whisper, "Sit up." Harm takes his hand away from my body and sits, his legs stretched out in front of him. I climb onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. This position will be perfect for me to maintain control over our lovemaking since his movements will be somewhat limited with me in his lap. My hands on his shoulders for leverage, I lift up my hips and lower myself onto his erection, his hands on my hips to assist me.

The rest of my body still, I brush my lips against his, my tongue pressing against his seam. As his mouth opens to my invasion, I slowly begin moving up and down over him. Since I haven't had as long to recover from my climax, I'm not as aroused as he is, so I take one of my hands from his shoulder and slide it between our bodies, finding my clit and rubbing. After a moment, Harm pushes my hand away, replacing it with his own. Oh, God. This man definitely knows how to use hands.

And his mouth. Pulling his mouth away from mine, he begins his dirty talk against my ear again, "Do you know how good it feels, having you wrapped around me? Your muscles are *so* tight. And do you know what it does to me when you scream my name as you come?"

"I'd never screamed a man's name when I climaxed before you," I murmur in reply. That's something else we've discovered. Big, bad cocky flyboy feels like some big macho stud when I cry out his name during sex. I'd never been one for making a lot of noise during sex – until that wild afternoon in Norfolk. As a result of that one afternoon, he now talks dirty to me and I now try to remember to call out his name when I come. I'd say we both ended up getting the good end of the deal.

I feel his body tensing against mine, so I slow down my movements until I can catch up. We haven't managed simultaneous climax yet, but I want us to get as close as possible tonight. That will be the icing on the cake. "Talk to me some more," I request.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" he continues. "We've both already come once, but you still want more."

"So do you," I retort. I'm closer now, so I pick up my movements again. "Remember Norfolk? I lost track of the number of times we climaxed that day."

"Maybe it's because we've got four years to make up for," he replies against my ear.

"Then I hope....we never completely make up....for those years," I manage to get out between gasps for breath, my fingernails digging into his shoulders as I feel the tension signaling my coming explosion. I can feel his body tensing against mine again, so I don't hold back, tossing my head back, crying Harm's name again as my world shatters around me. Through the thick haze of passion shrouding my mind, I can feel his body shuddering against mine as he empties into me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head against shoulder as I descend from my peak. I am vaguely aware of Harm wrapping his arms around me. I smile as I snuggle into his embrace. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too," he replies. He's silent for a moment and I can feel one of his arms moving against my back, then he says, "We missed ringing in the New Year. Midnight was a few minutes ago."

I lift my head, turning to my right, and he shows me his watch, which reads two after twelve. "Actually, your watch is a little fast," I inform him, resisting the urge to laugh. "Midnight was actually only about thirty-four seconds ago."

"Oh," he says, taking my word as usual about the time, "but we still missed...." I can see it in his eyes when he finally realizes what happened. He looks at me, stunned, and this time I can't hold back the laugh. "You mean....?"

"Happy New Year, Harm," I tell him.

After a moment during which he's probably trying to decide whether or not I'm serious, he finally laughs. "Happy New Year, Sarah," he returns. "I can honestly say I've never rung in the New Year quite like that."

"You've got to admit," I point out, "it's a lot better than the traditional kiss at midnight. Why don't you grab the flutes on the night stand?" He picks one and hands it to me before picking the other one up. Since the glass he handed me is only half full, he pours some from his glass into mine. "To many more spectacular New Year's like this one."

"To many more spectacular New Year's," he repeats before we drain our glasses. He looks at me and jokes, "I'm in trouble now. How the hell am I supposed to ever top this when I return the favor?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage to think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in The Colonel and the Gunnery Sergeant


End file.
